Globzy
Globzy is a character developed for Mentaltale (though this is considered non-canon) and suffers from amnesia, pica, and an intense fear of mirrors and bananas. (Sorry about the extra bullet, I couldn't get it to go away.) Appearance She is a blob-like monster that is composed entirely of red ooze, raw sewage, and static with a flame in the middle. She is a transparent red monster with green liquid (probably sewage) flowing through her, and golly gee is she eyebleeding. In fact, her own eyes seem to bleed nonstop, especially when she looks in a mirror. She wears a gray dress thing and sometimes wears a small set of headphones. Personality She is tough, stubborn, ill-tempered and a bit rude at times, but when you get to know her she is a romantic, sweet, harmless companion that loves to follow you around on your journey. Relationships (Non-Canon) * Temmies - She loves to pick them up and hug them * Toriel - She is not fond of Toriel because she always comes rushing to her when she requests to be left alone. Globzy often forgets that this is Toriel's job. * Asgore - Globzy looks up to him as her father, which makes Toriel jealous. He is the one person (excluding the Temmies) that can rush into her room when she tells anyone not to and she can not be mad at him. Toriel doesn't get this. * Papyrus - She often tries to get him out of a room that Monster Kid is in. She considers him his best friend. * Monster Kid - She despises Monster Kid, and thinks that throwing him into an active volcano would be more suiting for him than keeping him in the UMH. * Human - She is about the same towards the human in any timeline, not trusting the human and picking on them until right before the final boss. In Genocide, she is scared of her but eventually comes out to kill the human. * Undyne - They like competing against each other, and the competitions vary from harmless to Aborted-Genocide-at-the-very-last-second when Toriel, Asgore, and any of the Temmies aren't around. * Reason For Admittance She seemed to forget everything. She was also eating their gardens, their fountains, even the foundations of their houses. The townfolk got were trying to get rid of her somehow without killing her until one random guy came to the others with proof that she had amnesia and pica. They threw her down Mt. Ebott. Trivia * She believes that every monster with a mental disease should be thrown down into the UMH. Not because she's evil or wants revenge, but more because she's secretly very lonely. * She refuses to make friends. * Her real name is Sun Blaze, but she felt that it didn't quite fitr her. * She has a room near the north side of the building. * She has nightmarews on a daily basis and is slightly paranoid. This is not due to an illness, she is just paranoid. * Her favoritte food is called "House Foundation". * Her favorite real food is called escargot. * Her favorite color is translucent pink. * Her least favorite color is black. * She likes anime, fighting, and creepypasta. * She dislikes bullies, Monster Kid, Toriel, mirrors, and bananas. Category:OC Category:Non-Canon Category:Female